


The Most Beautiful Men

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Accidents, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, Light-Hearted, M/M, Meme, Memes, Memes Gone Wrong, Queer Families, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 17: LookFandom: Yuri on IceYuri and Otabek want to spend some nice time alone together, but Viktor and Yuuri interrupt them.Oneshot/drabble





	The Most Beautiful Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321990) by Randomsplashes. 



Yuri Plisetsky wasn't too sure how Viktor and Yuuri had actually convinced him to hang out with them. After all, they were complete nerds (for the record he was actually one too, but he'd just never admit it). The only highlight of it was that Yuri's best friend Otabek was there too. 

Otabek opened the door, holding a thing of coffee. Yuri looked up. "How's the most beautiful person in the whole world doing today?"

"I don't know," Yuri started. "How are--"

"I'm doing great!" Goddamn Viktor ruining their goddamn flirting!

Yuri turned towards him slowly, threateningly, and Viktor grabbed at his boyfriend for protection. Yuuri, meanwhile, just looked confused. 

"...don't make me throw my knife shoes."

And after that Yuri and Otabek were able to get their wish and spend some more time together. And alone, too. 

 


End file.
